Bird in a Cage
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: AU. Dark/Angst. At first, it was as simple as Kise falling in love and being loved back. But things get complicated when all sorts of obsession finally turned in for the worst. KiseAka (or AkaKise if you squint). One-shot.


Author's Rant: The poll about who to pair with Akashi (and Kise won by a huge margin) is for the sake of this fic but I didn't have the will to write it by then. And then I saw this pic in tumblr, something about role-reversal between Kise and Akashi, and I knew I just had to write it. As soon as I can. So here it goes, an AU KiseAka fic!

Yes, AU. But because of my lack of naming sense, I named the school Teikou. (-_-;) Anyway, this was supposed to be a multi-chap fic, but since I have so many pending ones already, I made it a one-shot.

**JUST MADE IT IN TIME FOR HALLOWEEN~!**

Also, I'm not sure what rating should this fic be. For now it's T Rated due to disturbing mental psychology and implications, but do _PM or review if I should raise it up to M. _Thank you very much!

General Idea: I've been seeing Akashi as a switch (seke) lately, and I just wanted to play it out that way. Also, Drama CDs have been my companion to sleep lately, and this fic itself is somewhat based on Yandere Heaven BLACK. Please, if you ever felt curious what Yandere Heaven BLACK is, it is a BLCD, please do mind that it's **not for faint hearts**. Seriously, I _warned_ you. (Especially if you're against the idea of non-consensual sex aka rape.)

Full Summary: AU. At first, it was as simple as Kise falling in love and being loved back. But things get complicated when all sorts of obsession finally turned in for the worst. KiseAka (or AkaKise if you want).

Warnings: BWS, FWA and OOC moments will definitely occur. BDSM relationship might be reflected and/or incorporated in the story. Personality-twisted characters are present in the story (I gave them some… or maybe too much yan-personality). _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: xDDDD I don't own it, or else KnB would be as twisted as this story.

* * *

**Bird in a Cage**

He had always been a good judge of character. He had always been right. He had always believed that it was going to be fine… so when did he make a mistake? How did things turn out like this?

**-Prologue-**

Teikou. A long-standing academe for boys that has been around for fifty years now. The prestige of attending this school is nation-wide acknowledged. People from the high class society are known to attend this school, as well as known public figures and celebrities. Though commoners are a rare form in this school, they are not obsolete.

"**Okay everyone, settle down."** The teacher called out from upfront as the classroom of 1-A is in an uproar. This is relatively because of the news of a transfer student… in the middle of the second semester. **"Please enter."**

A tall, blond guy entered the room, his poise that of a model and his air that of confidence. **"Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you all." **He gave them a casual salute, a rather friendly gesture.

"**Kise… As in the model?" **Someone whispered in the background, seemingly surprised in the situation.

"**Yeah, that's right."** Kise decided to answer the question before giving a cheeky smile. **"Hope you'll be nice to me!"** It was no question that this kind of character can easily blend in with crowd... well, the common crowd. Because apparently, not everyone seems to find his friendly introduction to be as friendly as it should have been. He knew this when he heard someone scoff and another that yawned after his so-called introduction.

He let his eyes wander over where those unwelcoming sounds came from and his eyes landed upon a purple-haired boy on the corner who looked very sleepy (probably the one yawned) and in front of him, a red-haired, heterochromatic-eyed individual looking outside.

Let's just say the Kise went into a small trance as he couldn't look away from mismatched orbs that are seemingly and highly uninterested at everything. When their gaze met, fine lips formed a smirk which seems to ridicule the blonde. But the real question lies as to why Kise felt that he didn't dislike being treated as such, and the completely incredulous idea that he kind-of liked it.

"**Kise-kun, you can take that empty seat beside Murasakibara-kun."** The teacher broke him out of his thoughts and pointed at the empty seat beside the purple-haired boy. He just nodded and proceeded to his seat, or course, not after giving some greetings to his new seatmate.

"**Are you Murasakibara? I'm Kise Ryouta." **Kise offered a hand to the Murasakibara who didn't even spare a glance at him. **"I know, you just said it in front."** Kise felt a little hurt as his handshake was turned down. But what can he do? He wouldn't be able to please everyone no matter how sociable he could be.

He noticed the Murasakibara tap the shoulder of the redhead. **"Ne, Aka-chin. I want to eat now."**

A gentle smile was the last thing that the blonde was expecting to see when the redhead turned around to the purple-haired boy. **"We're still in class Atsushi. But I promise to buy you a cake later."** The mentioned individual seem to light up in the promise of food, and just before the redhead turned back around, his eyes met topaz ones and he smiled, but it was a condescending one.

**-Model-**

When lunch came in, Kise wasn't sure what he should do. But then he remembered that he didn't have any food on him. He was already halfway from standing up when he realized that someone is in front of him and staring. The surprise made him fall back to his chair.

"**When did you get there?" **He asked, almost flustered at the sudden appearance of a short boy with cerulean orbs. **"I've been here since the break has started though," **was the pale boy's answer.

"**Oi, Tetsu, what are you doing?" **A taller, dark-skinned boy approached the strange boy in front of Kise from the doorway, obviously irritated. He glared at Kise, which in turn made the model gulp. **"Why are you talking this…"** Kise was thankful that the midnight blue-haired boy didn't continue his sentence, because for one, the blonde was sure the next words were insult of sorts.

"**I was about to invite Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun for lunch, then I realize that Murasakibara-kun has a new seatmate. Somehow his face is familiar…"** As Kuroko wondered blankly, Kise thought how cute the light-blue haired boy was… even if he was a guy.

Kise watched as the tanned boy stare at him so blatantly, seemingly confused. **"Now that you said it…" **On the background, he noticed how a bespectacled teen come in from the doorway and approached them, somehow irritated. **"Why are you two thinking so hard about it? He's the model of our phones."**

"**Oh,"** both blue-haired individuals answered in unison, and the taller one then smirked at the blonde.

"**Eh~? So you're that model… what was it? Kise?" **Aomine asked as he casually slung an arm around Kise's shoulder.

"**Um, yes, Kise Ryouta." **The blonde stated his name, the lack of space edging him to feel uncomfortable. **"By the way… model of your phones?"**

The dark blue-haired boy looked blankly at his question before coming to realization. He picked something up from his pocket and then dangled a marine blue cell phone in front of Kise's face. **"Here."** Kuroko also showed a same phone, but with baby blue colour.

"**I see, the custom-coloured unit."** Kise acknowledged, also having the same phone himself. He modelled for the promotion video of that unit and the company offered to design him one. And he wasn't about to decline such a nice offer. **"But why the same units?"**

"**Akashi gave them to us,"** the green-haired boy answered for them. Midorima himself is holding a similar unit, only apple green in hue, and in another hand is… a miniature Namahage?!

"**Are you all planning to waste your lunch break here? If so, then Atsushi and I will be going ahead."** Akashi announced as he stood from his seat and directly went towards the door. The giant followed closely behind him.

"**Wait for me Akashi-kun!"** Kuroko ran after him. Aomine waved towards the model. **"Well, see you later then Kise."**

"**What are you talking about Daiki?"** Everyone stopped in their tracks as the redhead stopped. **"Huh?"**

Akashi smirked at Kise's direction. **"Ryouta, you're coming with us."**

"**Ryou— Eh?!"**

Midorima, who was rooted by the blonde's side, hummed. **"I see, Akashi acknowledges you."**

"**Eh? What do you mean…?"** Kise looked questioningly at the bespectacled boy.

"**It's Midorima. I hope you're the tolerating type though."**

"**I don't get what you mean."** And seriously, he doesn't have a single clue to as what is happening.

"**You'll know soon."**

**-Welcome to the Group-**

The cafeteria is busy as always. Kise taged along with the group, just for the heck of it but realizes the weird stares the whole group gets. **"Um, Midorimacchi…"**

"…**chi?!"** Midorima was about to complain with the unusual nickname but was too slow that the blonde cut him off. **"Is it just me or are we getting the looks here?"**

The bespectacled teen sighed. **"You would have to get used to it."**

"**You mean?" **Kise stared suspiciously at his statement.

"**That's a usual occurrence with this group. But this had nothing to do with me."**

Out of the blue, the light blue-haired boy slipped in-between them. **"Actually, I think it has a lot to do with Midorima-kun though."**

"**Kurok—"** To tell the truth, even though Midorima and Kise knew that they were with the boy, they still got the shock of their life in the sudden appearance. The green-haired boy decided to teach the pale boy some manners. **"Don't suddenly join other people's conversations."**

"**You're not other people, right Kise-kun?"** Kuroko asked and Kise felt like he sweat-dropped.

"**Ah, that's right,"** Kuroko clapped his hand in his realization. **"We haven't really introduced ourselves. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, and from my right..."** He pointed towards Midorima.

"**As you already know, Midorima Shintarou,"** who glared towards his seatmate.

There was a small 'tsk' before the midnight blue-haired boy continued. **"Aomine Daiki."**

The next one was the giant, but with all the food in his mouth when he answered, no one could have understood him so Akashi decided to warn him. **"Atsushi, what did I say about not speaking when your mouth is full?"**

"**Sorry," **the purple-haired teen apologized and properly swallowed his food. **"Murasakibara Atsushi."**

Kise was down to the last one, and if he will honestly confess, it was the redhead's name that he wanted to know the most. **"Akashi Seijuurou, and I expect you to remember it well."**

And indeed, he will remember it. **"I see. I'm Kise Ryouta."**

Cerulean orbs gazed at him before giving him a small smile. **"Welcome to the group, Kise-kun."**

**-Six in a Dormitory-**

"**Is this really a dormitory?"** Was the first question that came out of Kise's mouth as he got escorted by the dorm head, which was really, just Midorima.

"**I asked that myself when I first came here. As a commoner, I don't understand this extravagant use of space."** Kise is not particularly rich either. His job as a model allowed him to go up the social ladder, but he would rather alike himself to Midorima, who was a scholarship student. But Midorima was right on the mark when he said that the room was rather extravagant. If Kise would actually say, this is like a suite room in a five-star hotel. Besides, when did dormitories have queen-sized bed?

"**I really have this luxurious room all for myself?"**

The bespectacled boy nodded. **"Yeah, since there are only six tenants anyway."**

Six? For some reason, Kise have a gut feeling about that number. He decided to give Midorima an incredulous look.

"**What?"** In which the glasses-wearing boy graciously answered with a glare.

"**Am I already included in that number?"**

"**Yeah," **Midorima affirmed.

"**Are you part of that six?"**

"**Obviously,"** and also confirmed.

"**Tell me if I'm wrong but did I already meet the other four?"**

"**You did. How do you think we could become acquainted on our first year when we have different classes?"** Kise thought '_how indeed…'_

"**Besides, do you really think those pampered kids would actually prefer to live in the dorms than in their own mansions? …With an exception of Akashi and the others."** So in short, it's like the dormitories is the group's territory of sort. No wonder they were getting the looks.

"**Why I am not surprised?"**

Midorima made an empty laugh. **"Because you're sense of surprise has been desensitized with that group."**

**-Lunch Awkwardness-**

For some reasons, Kise easily fitted in with the group. He usually confides with Midorima, adores Kuroko, plays games with Aomine, eats with Murasakibara and follows Akashi's orders. He wasn't sure why he does the last one though.

One day, Kise and Midorima, feeling a bit suffocated of high class lifestyle, decided to eat out on a simple family restaurant. But for some reason, Aomine and the others are eager to come and try commoner's fast food.

"**Here Tetsu,"** Aomine handed his fries to the pale boy who was so fascinated with the invention called milkshake and not really eating anything else.

"**Thank you Aomine-kun."**

"**Aka-chin, say ah~!"** Murasakibara tried to feed the redhead his ice cream. **"I won't," **as Akashi tried to ignore the said dessert.

"**Aka-chin…"** the giant teen with a mind-set of a five year old trailed off, the corner of his eyes forming a bead of tear. The redhead just had to resign. **"Fine, ah."** His tone was quite flat though.

Kuroko pouted at that. **"That's unfair Murasakibara-kun!"** The pale boy then offered his fries to the redhead with a small smile. **"Akashi-kun, want some of this?"**

"**Oi, Tetsu! That's what I gave to you. You don't have to bother giving them to Akashi." **Aomine sounded irritated.

But with that statement, a single vein pop with the redhead. **"Oh? Since Daiki is so keen on denying me this, I might as well take some."** He took what Kuroko had hand-fed him, throwing a triumphant smirk towards the dark-skinned boy. **"Thank you, Tetsuya."**

"**Always, Akashi-kun."**

Kise happily interrupted and placed himself between the two. **"Me too Kurokocchi~!"**

A frown formed in the smaller boy's expression. **"Rejected."**

"**Ah, so cruel~! I'll do anything for you though~"**

Akashi hummed that made everyone bring their attention to him. **"Hmm, I'll give you some if you want it so badly, Ryouta."**

"**Eh? Ah, well, it's fine Akashicchi…" **He really felt awkward when the redhead took a fries with his lithe fingers, which Kise can't help but stare at, and placed it right of his face.

"**Don't be so reserved, say ah~"**

Will he die if he didn't do it? He didn't know so he just did. **"...Ah~?"**

It was a good thing that Akashi didn't seem to question the doubtful sound that he made at the end. **"Good boy."** He felt a shiver down his spine after Akashi complimented him, but he wasn't sure where it came from.

**-Fever Reducer-**

Kise had been trying to juggle his school and modelling work, but even someone as healthy as him would find stress taking its toll in his body. He was running late in the morning, and running a fever, but with his poor attendance, he couldn't exactly skip school.

When break came, he tried to act as normal as possible, not wanting to worry anyone in the process. Just before it ended…

"**Ryouta,"** Akashi called out to him with authority.

He smiled at him, but noticed that the redhead's expression contorted to displeasure when he did smile. **"What is it Akashicchi?"**

"**Here,"**

Kise found his hand being forced to accept medicine. **"Eh? Fever reducers… this…"**

"**If you didn't feel well, you should have stayed back at the dorm and rested." **Somehow Kise slowly realizes just why he follows Akashi. Perhaps it was because he had an air of a leader, but it was more because the redhead always knows to look beyond the outer appearance, behind one's façade.

"**But my attendance…"**

Akashi sighed. He cared, but he knew that Kise would be stubborn and do his best. It was the blonde's good point that he acknowledged. **"Well, at least drink your medicine. Tell me immediately if you feel worse, understand?"**

"**Okay,"** The blonde gave a smile, not forced this time but a true one, for Akashi's understanding.

"**Good boy."**

**-His Lead-**

"**You know, you're becoming like Murasakibara number two."** Midorima commented one day when Akashi was not with the group.

Kise realized that it was him that the bespectacled boy was referring to. **"Number two? What do you mean Midorimacchi?"**

"**You're following Akashi's words like law. Really, people should just learn to deny him and put him in his place."** Midorima said while mumbling a few more contempt.

Aomine laughed at that comment. **"Is that jealousy I hear?"**

Flustered, the green-haired boy denied with all his might. **"No, of course not!"**

"**Sometimes, his demands are totally outrageous but Aka-chin truthfully cares, and that's the only proof I need to continue following him."** Murasakibara exclaimed abruptly.

Kise somehow came to a thought. **"That's right. Why did everyone started to follow his lead?"**

"**Because Aka-chin never fails to amuse me and always know what I think without having to speak them... because speaking could be bothersome at times too." **The giant said before returning to his chips.

Aomine scratched his head, not really wanting to say things out loud. **"It kind-of just happened. Akashi's kind of good with words and well, our families are quite close. It's hard to explain."**

Midorima fixed his glasses up and explained his side. **"I don't follow his lead. I just happen to prefer this group's quirks compared to those who look down on me just because I'm not part of the higher society."** Kise somehow understands that sentiment.

Kuroko made one weak smile before speaking. **"For me, it's because Akashi-kun said I'm worthy and have acknowledged me despite people calling me useless."**

The dark-skinned boy intervened at that. **"Of course, you're not useless Tetsu! I said that to you!"**

"**Haha, right, Aomine-kun also said that." **The pale boy cheekily apologized.

With these confessions, Kise felt closer to the group. **"I see. Everyone here likes Akashicchi."** He smiled, and everyone nodded.

**-Missing-**

It was end of school and Kise was about to invite Akashi and Murasakibara, and go back to the dorm when he noticed that the redhead seems to be looking for something.

"**Is there something missing?"** He casually asked as he stood beside the redhead's desk.

Akashi seemed to be pretty preoccupied that he hardly realized Kise's presence. **"Oh, Ryouta. Well, I can't seem to find my handkerchief."**

"**Where did you last put it?"**

The smaller of the two opened his bag and rummaged it. **"I remember leaving it in my bag but it's not there."** He turned around and asked. **"Atsushi, have you seen it?"**

Murasakibara shook his head. **"No, Aka-chin."**

"**Want me to help you search for it?"** The blonde offered and Akashi seems to ponder about it for a moment. Some of his things have gone missing for a while now, though they might be trivial and unimportant, losing this much does alarm him.

He mentally shook his head. It wasn't really important right now. **"No, it's alright. It's nothing important. Let's just go back to the dorm. Come Ryouta, Atsushi."**

**-Replacement-**

"**Why are we out here?"** Akashi asked as Kise dragged him out of the campus after school one day, only to find himself in a department store.

Kise replied enthusiastically. **"A date!"**

A moment of shock and then he gave the blonde a glare. **"…Huh?"**

"**Just kidding." **The model laughed in his humour. **"Remember that you lost your handkerchief, I thought of buying a new one for you."**

Though a bit surprised, Akashi was thankful for the thought. **"…It's just a handkerchief; there are a lot of replacements."**

"**I know, but there's that lingering emptiness when you lose something right?"**

The smaller of the two raised a brow at that. **"And your point is?"**

Kise found it a bit weird to explain. **"I want to make sure that when Akashicchi loses something, he also gains something back. Because it's kind of sad if you just lose and lose things, and realize that you're completely empty by the end."**

"**Is this speaking from experience?"**

A half-hearted laugh rang in the air. **"Eh? Did it sound like that?"**

Akashi somehow sensed that it might be a sensitive topic and decided to drop it.**"Nevermind… So does this mean that for every item that I lose you'll give me something?"**

"**As much as I can!"** Kise reassured. **"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that one day if I can't do that anymore, someone else would replace me and do that for you."**

Those distant words hit Akashi hard. He didn't like it a single bit. **"No." **And that change in atmosphere scared Kise. **"…Akashicchi?"**

"**You do it, there's no such thing as a replacement for you." **Akashi reasoned out, a small blush forming in his face that never went unnoticed on the blonde's part.

And somehow, the embarrassment is contagious. **"O-okay. I'm sorry about that."**

A few minutes of utter silence and awkwardness while choosing a new handkerchief when Akashi decided to break the ice.** "…But you must be pretty brave to give me a handkerchief."**

And the model didn't get what that meant. **"Is there something to it?"**

"**There is that saying that anyone who gives a handkerchief as a present would make the receiver of the gift cry." **

He stood dumbstruck there because Kise really didn't have an idea. **"Eh? Did it really mean that?"**

Akashi smirked at him and teased. **"Now, I wonder how you'll make me cry~?"**

**-Falling Glass-**

Weeks after, Akashi and Kise noticeably became much closer. Or shall we say… it became the redhead's past-time to tease the model. Midorima even decided to comment on it as _'Akashi getting hooked on Kise's submissive reactions.' _Well, it's not like it was wrong anyway.

It was one after school when Akashi and Kise were talking and walking behind the school when Akashi's phone rang which made him halt. On the other hand, Kise continued to walk ahead.

"**Tetsuya?"** Akashi muttered as he found the call suspicious because Kuroko would have looked for him rather than call. He was about to stop the blonde from walking further away when events went way too fast from a window glass breaking and the said glass falling towards Kise that he dropped his phone in abandon and pushed Kise out of the way.

When his heartbeat stopped racing, he said the first thing that came to his mind. **"Ryouta, are you alright?"**

Kise wasn't sure what happened. It all happened too fast, the only thing he understood was that he was saved from getting a glass shower. **"Yeah, I think I'm fine."**

Akashi breathed a relieve sigh before he noticed a small line of wound in Kise's cheek. **"At least you just grazed your face…"**

But rather than being relieved, the news seems to have made the blonde displeased. **"My face?! Damn, this is the worst."**

"**What are you talking about? It's not the worst."**

He touched his face, and indeed it stings, and blood tainting his cheek. **"But I'm a model, my face is…"**

"**As long as you're safe, who cares about that?"** The smaller teen tried to end the argument. Kise was about to protest when Akashi cut him off. **"Don't let me repeat myself, Ryouta. Even if they fire you in your job, or the rest of the people condemn you, you'll always be part of the group… at least, I won't abandon you. Isn't that enough?"**

"**Akashicchi…"**

Not getting the answer he wants, Akashi repeated with a little more edge in his tone, clearly giving no room for arguments. **"Isn't that enough?"**

"**No, it's enough."**

The redhead gave him a smile for the positive answer. **"Good. Come, let's take care of your wound."**

**-Cell Phone 1-**

It was weekend and Akashi unilaterally decided to stay and lounge around Kise's room. Well, the blonde didn't seem to mind anyway. He was reading a book when the model repeatedly tapped his shoulder.

"**What?"** He asked not sparing a single glance.

The taller boy gave him a wide grin. **"Lend me your phone for a bit."**

Akashi paused from his reading and complied with the request. **"What are you planning with that?" **He then noticed Kise bring out a cell phone strap with a miniature cat dangling on it and attached it to his phone.

"**I got these straps from work… look I have the other pair."** Kise happily showed his own phone which has the same strap, only of different colour.

"**I see…"**

"**And you could have a wallpaper to match with it! Let me send the file…"** he watched as the blonde tinkered with his phone then showed the results. **"Okay, done. Look, isn't it cute, just like Akashicchi!" **On his wallpaper was a picture of a Persian cat with mismatched eyes. Kise handed back his phone and he just stared at it.

"…**Thank you." **He said as he couldn't help form a gentle smile that made the blonde's heartbeat race at the sight.

**-Can I?-**

Akashi noticed that the blonde's actions have been quite off lately. And he knew what caused it: Bullying. Or better concluded as harassment cause clearly, it's only done by a single person. Who that person is what Akashi has been trying to uncover. The problem is, Kise had been trying to hide this fact, and he didn't want to betray that effort. So, he's just waiting for the boy to slip up in his act.

"**Ryouta, hurry up."** He ordered as he stood by the school's entrance, waiting for the blonde as the boy almost stumbles in hurry.

"**Wait for me Akashicchi, I'll just change my shoes. It won't take a minut—"** Akashi saw how Kise picked up and then abruptly dropped his shoes. He easily noticed the tuck in one of the shoe and how the blonde held his bleeding finger then unceremoniously tried to hide them.

But of course, Kise didn't expect that he could fool Akashi for long. He found his arm grabbed by the redhead forcefully, looking at the damage his finger received. **"How many times has it been? How long has this been going on?"**

"**Well..."**

The smaller teen tightened his grip to a painful extent. He gave him a glare then spoke in a dangerously low tone. **"Ryouta…"**

"…**For weeks now," **Kise knew better than to avert the topic any longer. It was best not to stay on Akashi's bad side.

"**Why didn't you say anything?"**

He fidgeted in his position as Akashi stared him down with mismatched orbs. **"I wouldn't want everyone to worry."**

The redhead sighed at that answer but it's not like he didn't expect it. **"I already did. Let me see."** He pulled the blonde's hand even closer and surprised Kise as he decided to lick the blood off.

"**A-akashicchi!"**

He stopped up a bit to look up at the taller male, his lips still close to the boy's finger. **"What?"**

"**You… that…"** Kise didn't know whether he wanted it to continue or to stop.

"**Are you bothered?"**

"**No, I mean…"** He wasn't bothered, of course. But his heart is beating too loudly in his chest he feels that it's going to burst.

"**Conscious?"**

"**A bit but that's not—"** The rest of his words were silenced when Akashi decided to cut him off. **"Turned on?"**

And if the sudden full-blown blush in the blonde's face didn't tell you that Akashi was right on the mark, nothing else would. This made a smirk creep past the redhead's expression. **"Do you like me Ryouta?"** Akashi asked, teasing the sweet blushing teen in front of him.

"…**Can I?"** He asked and immediately shut his eyes tight, both nervous and afraid of rejection. He opened them when he felt Akashi tugged his hand. All unease went away when he saw a gentle, maybe just a bit flustered, expression on the smaller boy's face.

"**Come, I don't think this place is proper for this kind of conversation." **Akashi exclaimed, getting a bit embarrassed when his teasing was answered with unusual honesty.

Kise found himself being escorted back to the dorms, and into his own room (why his room, he would need to ask Akashi later). He watched as the redhead locked the door and pushed him towards the couch before… climbing over his lap!?

"**You can,"** Akashi muttered before wounding his arms around the blonde's neck and leaning in to kiss the model's fine lips.

The fast paced events rendered the taller of the two incoherent.** "…Eh?"**

And that reaction seems to frustrate the redhead in the process. **"I'm saying that you have the permission to like me, Ryouta… but I have conditions."**

"**Permissio—?"** Perhaps it was the shock that those words didn't register immediately in the pretty little head of Kise. When it did, his eyes glimmered of hope and life. **"Seriously? What is it?"**

Finally being on the same track, Akashi allowed a smile pass his expression. **"I own you from now on. You can't let anybody else touch you, nor would you flirt with anyone else."**

"**I don't flirt!"**

The redhead raised a brow at that protest. **"What do you call all those hugs you gave Tetsuya?**

'_So Akashicchi's talking about that.'_ Kise thought as he sweat-dropped. **"Adoration?"**

"**Then you can't adore anyone else from now on."**

It was a weird feeling but for some reason, Kise found it delightful to see that Akashi was just a bit jealous. **"That's strict."**

"**I am,"** Akashi whispered before twiddling a single blond lock in his fingers then the model suddenly kissed his hand.

"…**Can I, Akashicchi?"** He said while suggestively tracing his hand along Akashi's spine which made the boy shiver pleasurably at the contact.

"**You didn't have to ask."**

**-Dating-**

"**There's something I'd like to tell everyone." **The redhead announced all of a sudden when the group was together during lunch break. Of course, everyone was all ears to what Akashi would say but Kise looked fidgety in his seat.

"**Are you really planning on saying it, Akashicchi?"** The blonde inquired, not exactly sure if he's prepared to tell the rest that he, Kise Ryouta, is in fact, now dating Akashi Seijuurou.

But Akashi didn't like that hesitation. **"Do you plan on hiding it?"**

"**What are you two talking about?"** It was a wonder for the whole group so Kuroko decided to voice out their thoughts.

"**Did you get some dirt on Kise-chin that he doesn't want us to know?" **Murasakibara speculated as he popped a cola lollipop into his mouth.

The model desperately denied the accusation.** "No, it's nothing like that but…"**

"**Oh, is this about the news this morning?" **Aomine suddenly interrupted and everyone's attention shifted to him.

"**What news?" **He had a bad feeling about what the dark-skinned male would say but Kise still decided to ask.

"**That you're now dating that recent model from Seventeen*."**

The blonde felt a shiver run down his spine as a murderous glare came his way. **"What is that about, Ryouta**?" There was definitely venom laced in those words.

"**No, I really don't know anything about that Akashicchi."**

With the constant denial, Aomine felt disappointed. **"It's not that one?"**

"**Of course not!"** Kise almost shouted. **"I'm not dating her; I don't even have her number."**

Midorima sighed at the commotion. **"So you're saying that the news was made-up?"**

He nodded at the bespectacled boy. **"It's all a lie! The one I'm dating is—"**

"**Me," **Akashi interjected which made everyone stop.

"…**What?"** The green-haired teen asked in disbelief of what he had just heard.

"**Ryouta is dating me."** The redhead repeated for everyone's convenience (or not) which resulted to various reactions.

"**Aka-chin's… dating…"** The lollipop fell from the purple-haired giant's mouth.

"**You and him?"** Aomine seems to be waiting for someone to suddenly laugh and announce that it was a joke… but no one did. **"Are you serious? You're both guys!"**

Kuroko, who usually has his deadpan expression, is clearly disturbed as well. **"Isn't it a bit too sudden Akashi-kun?"**

"**K-kuroko's right!" **Midorima decided agree with the pale boy for once. **"Did you two carefully considered this?"**

Now that the bespectacled boy has mentioned it, they did jump into thing hastily without thinking about it. **"No,"** Akashi replied and seems to be at thought for a moment before he continued. **"But even if we did, I believed we'll end at the same result."** Then a cunning grin made its way to his features. **"I'll make sure we end up in the same result."**

But apparently, it didn't enjoy the idea. **"I'm sorry; I want some time to think." **Kuroko mentioned before standing up from his seat and walking away.

"**Me too, I don't think I could take in everything just like that."** Midorima also excused himself.

And perhaps, it was only Aomine who didn't take the news quite seriously. **"That is even crazier than the news this morning."**

**-Crazy-**

Kise thought it was better to stick together with Akashi a little longer after an awkward afternoon with the group. But if there's one thing Kise noticed is that Akashi was silently fuming. When they got into the smaller boy's room at the dorms, silence enveloped them further.

As they both sat quietly on the couch, the blonde felt the need to strike up a conversation. **"Um, Akashicchi, what are you angry about?"**

Maybe it was wrong of him to ask when the redhead looked pointedly at him with are-you-really-asking-me-that eyes.

"**Is this about Midorimacchi's and the other's reactions?" **He guessed, and the expression Akashi conversed that the boy wanted to beat him out of frustration. **"Not that? Ah, eh… is this about the morning news about me dating that girl…?"**

A glint of danger and hint of sadness in mismatched orbs had told him that it was the reason. So when Akashi leaned close to his face, he instinctively parted his lips, ready receive the kiss. It surprised him that rather than a kiss, the redhead gave a hard bite to his lower lip, it actually bled.

"**Akashicchi, that hurts!"** He complained as he threw his arm upfront in attempt to shield himself from his partner as he tasted copper in his lips. When he did so, he found his protective arm being bitten hard instead. Kise almost had enough of the biting and was about to push Akashi away when the latter slipped beyond his arm and forcefully pulled his shirt and revealed his neck. Then the redhead bit again. **"It hurts…"** He half-cried in pain, half-moaned in the sinful pleasure.

Akashi left the model's neck for a few moments to speak. **"It was supposed to hurt or that wouldn't be a punishment." **Then he further pulled the fabric in his hand to reveal the boy's collarbone, sending the first two buttons away. **"Actually, it doesn't seem to be quite a punishment for you though." **Akashi smirked before biting at the exposed flesh, knowing full well that what he would receive a moan than cry this time.

"**Mine,"** the smaller boy muttered before biting at Kise's lower jaw. **"You're supposed to be **_**mine**_**."** Akashi whispered dangerously to his ear before biting the lobe.

"**I'm sorry, I really am."** Kise apologized breathlessly, wondering what happened to him. At first it was just Akashi sadistically biting him, but the more he understood the boy's jealous actions, the more he felt something about this biting thing. **"But it was her who just suddenly claimed that we're together. I already asked my manager to clear it to the media."**

Akashi decided to stop the biting there to just stare at his lover. **"There isn't going to be a repeat of this," **He exclaimed before taking the taller teen's left hand and kissed it. **"Or I might just bite you to death."**

"**That's a bit crazy."** After Kise stated that, he hissed at the sudden bite Akashi gave his hand.

"**I **_**am**_** crazy, Ryouta. If that's what it takes to keep you mine."**

Kise knew that those weren't empty threats. If it comes to it, Akashi would really bite him to death. **"I didn't mean you, Akashicchi. You know that you're just possessive."**

"**That's…"** That was a surprise. Most people would have found him too restricting; his love to be suffocating. And Akashi knew that he was over-to-the-top at times, maybe even beyond that, but for that to be treated as mere possessiveness…

"**I think I like being tied-down to Akashicchi somehow."** Kise commented, a hue of pink tinting his cheeks.

Akashi chuckled at that. **"Hmm, a masochist?"**

The blonde responded with a laughter of his own. **"Maybe?"**

**-Distant-**

It has been days since the two had announced their relationship and the group have calmed and mellowed down to what it used to be. Midorima even gave his blessings (more like warnings) to the two, and honestly, it seems that only Kise was actually listening to him.

If one would actually say, the group seemed closer than before, but one would also notice that there was unease in the air.

"**Aka-chin…"** Murasakibara latched into the redhead's back, resting his chin atop of the Akashi's head, thinking how _perfectly_ they fitted together. It was one rare afterschool that the two of them hang out together, just lounging around the school ground for no reason. And Murasakibara wanted to specify for a side thought that it wasn't so rare till the model came to their lives.

"**What is it Atsushi?" **Akashi inquired, not exactly retaliating at the contact.

"**Nothing, can I just stay like this for a while?"**

"**Hmm? Sure."** The smaller of the two agreed before a yawn. Clearly, it wasn't a good choice to have stayed up all night. **"You've become quite distant these days. It's been long since you last cuddled up on me like this."** A genuine smile came past Akashi's lips as he said this.

'_It's not me who became distant.' _Subconsciously, he held a little tighter to the redhead with those thoughts and Akashi noticed that. **"Is there anything wrong, Atsushi?"**

"**Nope, nothing. I just missed Aka-chin." **He buried himself in a mess of crimson locks and just smelled the boy's scent.

"**Missed me so much that you'll choose me over your snacks?" **Akashi asked as he noticed the purple-haired boy not eating a snack.

Murasakibara nodded before cuddling up again. **"So much..."**

"**I see. You've become quite spoiled—"** Akashi wasn't able to finish as they heard a familiar voice.

"**Akashicchi~!"**

Murasakibara saw how all the redhead's attention flew away from him, as Akashi separated himself from his hug. **"Sorry Atsushi, can you wait a bit?"**

He watched as the smaller boy approach the blonde, and how he was left alone with nothing._ '…But you'll choose Kise-chin over me anytime.'_

**-Hidden-**

"**What are you doing here in my room, Ryouta?"** He had to ask when he witnessed the blonde in the middle of his room when he came back, though they had no plans whatsoever.

"**Akashicchi…"** Yellow orbs glimmer with the moonlight in the dark room, eyes reflecting both fear and anger.

Akashi was not sure why those eyes looked like that but for the mean time, he opened the lights. Then he noticed the boy holding a few items in his hand. **"That… what are you holding in your hand?"** He approached him, albeit Kise hesitated on showing it, the model still did and what the redhead saw shocked him. **"Those are…"**

Cameras.

The lens gave its identity right away. But the sizes of those are unmistakeably for spying,_ stalking_ purposes.

"**I wanted to surprise you when you get back and looked for a good hiding spot but then I accidentally found one of these." **Kise explained and Akashi recognized that the anger in the blonde's eyes was directed at the cameras. **"When I checked thoroughly, I found more hidden ones in different places."**

"**Who… who did this?"** That was the only question that could have actually formed in Akashi's mind.

"**I'm not sure Akashicchi."** There was lividness in that voice, Kise was definitely not pleased. But then, if Akashi learned that someone had been monitoring his lover, and if he ever knew that person's identity, he knows he'll be twice as angry and probably could kill them.

Then the smaller of the two notice the change of anger into some sort of fear. **"But I'm worried about you, I—"**

"**I'm fine,"** actually he's not. His things suddenly went missing, he get this weird feeling of someone watching him, then he learns he's being watched –_filmed_- by cameras in his own room. Akashi rather feels violated. He had a stalker, that's for sure by now. But…

"**Akashicchi…"** Kise had been worrying over him. He knows it himself. That's why…

"**Just like now, you'll be protecting my interests right?"** He reassured him with a smile, which soon turned to a smirk. **"Though you're my biggest interest as of the moment."**

"**Of course, Akashicchi. Anything for you."** Kise unceremoniously hugged him. The embrace was assuring enough for him and appeasing enough for the model.

"**But…"** The taller boy muttered and continued. **"Why don't you stay in my room for now?"** There was fear lacd in it, but there is definite resolution in them. Kise was determined to protect him.

"…**fine. If that'll appease your mind."**

**-Never Fail-**

Right before the lunch time had ended… **"Ryouta, come here."**

Kise wondered why but nevertheless listened. **"Hmm? What is it— mpfh."** He found his lover shoving a treat directly to his mouth mid-sentence.

"**How does it taste? Here have another."** This time around, Akashi properly handed the chocolate.

"**It's good."** The blonde complimented as he took what was offered. **"These are chocolates from Mary's*?"**

"**Oh, you know of it?"**

He nodded as he gulped down another piece. **"I ate it before, a gift from a co-worker."**

"**Hmm…" **Akashi hummed and Kise noticed the low timbre it took. **"…You're not accepting gifts at work anymore, am I right?" **The smaller boy asked, both his eyes and voice threatening.

"**Yeah, only gifts from Akashicchi!"** But of course, Kise wasn't fazed by this. He knows that this was just the redhead's form of possessiveness.

"**Good. You can have the rest. I've eaten my portion." **Akashi reverted back to his calm self and gave the box to Kise. The latter nodded and went back to his seat when Akashi felt someone tap him.

"**Ne, Aka-chin… The thing you gave Kise-chin…" **Murasakibara's eyes stared at him.

"**Oh, the chocolates? I already gave it all to Ryouta but I'll try to remember to leave a few for you next time."**

A frown formed in the giant's face. **"Before Aka-chin would never fail to share his snacks with me but now…"**

It would be bad if the purple-haired boy sulked at him so… **"I'll make it up to you."**

Murasakibara looked back and forth from his desk to the redhead then spoke. **"…Then can you come with me to a cake shop? Mido-chin's coming too, but he said to bring other people."**

Well, it's not like Akashi was preoccupied. Kise has a modelling job right after class. **"I guess that's fine."**

**-Cell Phone 2-**

Akashi and Kuroko were standing by the school entrance when the redhead asked where Murasakibara is through text. The pale boy waited till his companion has finished before speaking. **"Akashi-kun, that strap**…" Kuroko reached for the said phone accessory and just examined it.

"**Hmm? Ryouta placed it to my phone on his own. He also matched my wallpaper to it."** Akashi showed the cat background of his phone to the boy. **"But it's not like I mind this kind of things."**

But something caught the eyes of the light blue-haired boy. **"Excuse me, Akashi-kun. Can I borrow your phone for a bit?"** Pointless to say, Akashi didn't mind and handed the phone.

"**Hmm…" **Kuroko hummed as fumbled and pressed a few keystrokes to the phone. **"What is it Tetsuya?"**

The smaller boy closed the phone and handed it back. **"Nothing Akashi-kun. You can have it back."** Akashi wondered just what that was about before Kuroko spoke once again. **"I have a word for Kise-kun, do you know where he is?"**

"**He has a job today. I'll just tell him to go to your room later in the dorms if you want."**

"**Alright,"** He agreed before starting his pace when he realized that Akashi was going elsewhere. **"Where are you going? That's not the way to the dorms…"**

"**Atsushi asked me to accompany him to a store. Shintarou's coming as well."**

Kuroko seem to be in deep thought before replying. **"I see, please be careful."**

Akashi made a small smirk to the needless worry. **"What are you talking about? I have Atsushi. His height is enough to scare a lot of people."**

**-Sick-**

After his work, Kise immediately headed back to dorms, only to notice that he had a message from Akashi.

_[Tetsuya wants to talk to you, he'll be waiting for you at his room at the dorm. No adoration, alright?]_

The blonde chuckled a bit for the redhead's cuteness (he'll never say that upfront) before replying an okay and headed towards Kuroko's room.

"**Kurokocchi~!"** He called out from outside the room. He heard a 'come in' and opened the door. **"Akashicchi said to search for yo—" **His voice was lost somewhere as his eyes laid upon the arrangement and equipment in Kuroko's room. **"What the hell is this?"**

"**I asked the school for permission and had my personal computer system installed to my room."** Kuroko replied monotonously, sat in a black padded computer chair, not even sparing a glance over Kise as he typed in his keyboard.

But Kise might have been surprised by how advance the technologies were, it was not his point. **"Those footages, those pictures…"** There are nine enormous monitors lined up in a three-by-three formation, showing different clips of Akashi reading his book, or the redhead sleeping, or even of Akashi taking a bath. **"They're all Akashicchi… "**

"**That's because Akashi-kun is mine."** The tone Kuroko used was very unfamiliar. **"He's **_**mine**_**."** The pale boy turned his seat around to face Kise. **"I watch over him day and night, and makes sure that no pest like you ever come close." **Malice was laced in his voice as he referred to the model.

"**Day and night…? Then those hidden cameras are…"**

"**That's right,"** Kuroko affirmed. **"The ones that you removed the other day are all mine."**

The blonde felt disgusted. Where was the innocent Kurokocchi he adored?** "That's an invasion of privacy!"**

"**Invasion, is it? But I get so anxious that someone might attack him in his most vulnerable state so I had to keep an eye on him." **He tried to explain to Kise as he took a photograph from his table and kissed it before staring at it lovingly. Kise guessed it was a picture of Akashi. **"Besides, with this equipment, I could see the parts of him that he would never show in public. Such technology is quite expensive, even for me, Kise-kun."**

"**Kurokocchi… this is not like you. This is so wrong!"**

From loving, cerulean orbs turned murderous. **"The only wrong in this situation is you. Only Akashi-kun saw me; the only one who took his time to look at me. But because of you…"** Kuroko trailed off and stopped. He seemed to calm his breathing before he gave a very gentle smile to Kise. **"Why not die for me Kise-kun? I remembered you say that you'd do anything for me… was that a lie?" **But the smile and words betrayed each other.

"**You're nuts; you're not the Kurokocchi I know."** The blonde lividly spat.

The smile fell from the smaller boy's face. **"Or you didn't know the real me."**

He turned away from the model and just continued to stare at the playing clips at the monitors. **"Only he knows –understands- me. But you're taking him away… I knew I should have just locked him up somewhere. Some place where he wouldn't be able to look at anyone else but me."**

Lithe hand seems to reach out to the monitors with a distant smile. **"Just me. Not Murasakibara-kun, not even you. Just the two of us…"**

"**You're sick."**

Kuroko laughed at that statement. **"Are you sure you're supposed to be saying that to me?"**

The blonde thought that Kuroko was hysterical. Maniacal even. He knew he had to say it to Akashi and fast. **"I need to tell this to Akashicchi—" **He was cut mid-sentence when he felt something knock him by the head and he fell down towards the carpeted floor.

Kuroko stood up from his seat and approached him who was barely hanging on to his consciousness. **"Why don't you stay down forever Kise-kun? That would make me happy."**

**-Atsushi-**

He blinked once, then twice, and Akashi let his sight focus first as the dizzy spell consumes him. **"W-where am I? I remember being—!" **That's right. He was about to meet up with Murasakibara and Midorima when someone came from behind and… When fear almost caught up with him, a voice called him back to reality.

"**You don't have to be alarmed Aka-chin. I'm here, you're safe."**

"**Atsushi? What—"** He was about to ask '_what they were doing here' _when he realized that his hands are bound to the headboard of the bed he is currently lying on. **"These cuffs…"**

"**I placed that on because Aka-chin will surely leave if I didn't."**

"**Placed—!" **When he heard those words, fear came creeping again at the back of his throat. **"Atsushi, what in the world—"** He was interrupted mid-sentence when the giant hovered him and kissed him roughly in the lips. He turned his head to the side to stop the kiss. **"Atsushi, let go of me!"**

But his words dropped of deaf ears as the purple-haired boy continued to drop light kisses in his face. **"Aka-chin, I love you,"** And his neck. "**I love you,"** And began unbuttoning his shirt. **"I love you. This room is the proof of it."** Then the tall boy stopped and Akashi was about to breath a relieve sigh until he realized that the room he was in had all sorts of portraits of him, properly framed in gold and silver linings. Not only that, there are also other items that are either very or vaguely familiar.

"**All the things about Aka-chin have accumulated and occupied this room. This umbrella, oh, and this pencil…"** Murasakibara enthusiastically pointed one by one the things Akashi really did give to the tall boy and the things that just gone missing from Akashi's inventory. His eyes then landed on one particular item by the side table and Murasakibara seemed to pick on it.

"**Oh this handkerchief..." **There were nostalgia and longing in the giant's voice that would Akashi normally find as dear before but right now, it just makes him feel sick to his stomach. **"It has Aka-chin's scent so when I really can't take it anymore I use it to get off. But of course, now that Aka-chin's here, there's no more use to it."**

No… This was not the innocent Atsushi he knew, not the Atsushi he spoiled, and definitely not the Atsushi he trusted. Somehow, even against his pride, his voice found the will to call out to the person he trusted the most at the moment. **"Help… Ryouta!"**

The mention of Kise's name seemed to have set something off in the purple-haired boy. **"…I guess it's not exactly useless."** Murasakibara took the handkerchief, folded it hastily and forcefully wrapped it over Akashi's mouth.

"**This is Aka-chin's punishment for calling another person's name. You're not allowed to say any other name but mine."** The tall boy stated as if Akashi could muster a reply other than muffled sounds.

"**Aka-chin, you're so beautiful." **Large hands wandered from his face to his neck, then to his shoulders and making light, feathery touches till it reached his bound wrists.** "Don't worry. I won't let these cuffs leave a mark on you. I'm the only one who can leave a mark, right?" **He gave the smaller boy a quick kiss before restarting his ministrations.

He licked, nipped and sucked hard at the soft flesh by redhead's neck that made Akashi make a muffled sort of whimper. **"Did that hurt? It hurt, right? It's impossible for it not to hurt after leaving such a distinct mark." **The purple-haired boy adored his own piece of work until he noticed a really faint bite mark by the boy's collarbone. It was a mark that he didn't put but placed by the actual lover; by Kise. And he didn't like that. Akashi gave out a cry when the tall boy kneaded his fist over the spot the blonde left his mark.

"**It's your fault Aka-chin. You should have just stayed mine. Mine and mine alone."** The giant added even more pressure and Akashi was sure that it would leave a bruise, or worse, it could break his collarbone. Suddenly, all the pain stopped and he felt a gentle kiss on the same tender spot.** "But Aka-chin is so kind and nice, you just can't outright reject Kise-chin, could you? It's alright now, you don't have to meet him, or anyone anymore. It's just the two of us."**

He didn't know what to do; for the first time in his life, Akashi felt so helpless. All his struggles bears no fruit and it scared him. _'Ryouta,'_ he wanted to call out that name if he was just able to, and somehow, against his will, tears started to flow mismatched orbs. Tears that never went unnoticed by the purple-haired teen. **"Why are you crying Aka-chin?"**

He kissed the tears away but more flowed from Akashi's eyes, fear overflowing from it. **"Do you… hate me?" **His voice wavered as he asked. **"Of course you'll hate me after all that I've done, right?"** Then the taller teen wound his arms around the redhead, holding on to him for dear life. **"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Aka-chin. I don't know why but I get weird in the head when I think that I'll lose you. I know you don't want this but I can't help doing it."** He apologized repeatedly.

"**Aka-chin, please don't hate me…"** Murasakibara asked of him while taking a key out of his pocket. The glimmer of regret in the amethyst orbs told Akashi that the tall boy had come to his senses. Just when the purple-haired boy was about to let his cuffed wrists go, Akashi heard the sound of glass breaking and saw the halt in the boy's movement.

"**Aka-chin…"** The giant trailed off as tears flowed along defined cheeks and blood trickling from his forehead before he fell completely motionless on top of Akashi. Soon he found an unconscious Murasakibara being forcefully pulled aside by Kuroko.

"**Akashi-kun! Are you alright?"** The pale boy inquired as he removed the handkerchief from the redhead's mouth. Akashi let out a breath before speaking. **"Tetsuya, we have to help Atsushi… this scene might have looked different but he was already about to let me go—"**

The redhead lost his voice as he watched Kuroko bring out a syringe and point it on his skin. Before he could react to it, he found the needle piercing his skin, an unknown liquid flowing from the syringe into his system. **"What did you… do…"** He struggled to keep himself awake but finding it hard as seconds pass by.

"**Who would have thought that Murasakibara-kun would move earlier than me?"** Kuroko stated, speaking to no one in particular before cupping the redhead's face in his hand. **"Sorry Akashi-kun, but you need to sleep just for a little while for me."** Akashi heard last before his consciousness decided to leave him for the second time of the day.

**-Tetsuya-**

"**Akashi-kun,"** He heard and that seems to be trying to pull him out of total unconsciousness. **"Akashi-kun," **his name was called more lovingly this time, but something tells him there was something off to it. Then he remembers the person to whom that voice belongs to. Akashi shot his eyes open at this realization. **"Akashi-kun, I see you've come to. I was scared that the medicine might have been too strong."**

He was not tied to bed, but he was still cuffed. _Great_. The redhead tried to sit up, and was happy that at least he did not fail at it. **"Akashi-kun, please look at me."** Kuroko pleaded to him, but he decided to ignore him. Well, till his chin was forcibly adjusted to look at the boy anyway.

"**Akashi-kun… why did you have to date Kise-kun?" **The pale boy asked and Akashi felt imminent danger in those words. He pushed the boy as far away as his bound hands could and backed away as much as he can.

"**Don't come near me."** He almost shrieked out. _Almost_, because an Akashi Seijuurou doesn't -_wouldn't- _allow himself to shriek.

Of course, Kuroko closed their gap with half the effort. **"You don't have to be scared, Akashi-kun. I'm not blaming you. Murasakibara-kun is the one wrong to put the fault… to find a fault in you. I'm not angry at you, so it's alright."**

Akashi shook his head. **"It's not alright, why are you doing this Tetsuya?"**

"**You know that all I wanted is for you to find your happiness." **If it really was for his happiness, then he wouldn't be bound here against his will. **"But I've completely realized that you could only attain that happiness with me, only with me Akashi-kun, as much as my happiness could only be found in you."**

Now, Akashi somehow knew how his possessiveness might have felt to Kise if their feelings weren't mutual. **"Only you could understand me, we complete each other." **It disgusted him.

"**No,"** he rejected. **"We don't complete each other." **He breathed, tried to calm himself before his fear affects his judgment. **"Tetsuya, I can still forgive you if you let go of me now."**

Loving eyes switched to blank ones as Kuroko uncharacteristically sighed disappointedly. **"Please don't make this any harder for the both of us."**

He cupped the redhead's face into his hands and spoke, a crazy smile plastered on once-innocent face. **"You understand me right? I love you Akashi-kun. And I know you feel the same way too. You're just trying to make me jealous by dating Kise-kun right? You really didn't have to do that. You've always been the only one in my eyes."**

Akashi tried to move away from the touch. **"Don't tell me what to feel!"**

Kuroko felt hurt by Akashi's denial. _'It's because everyone affected his judgment.'_

"**This was because Akashi-kun's mind had been poisoned by everyone. That's right; it's not Akashi-kun's fault, it is theirs."** Dread started to claw its way to Akashi when Kuroko took a pocket knife from his pocket. **"They should just all disappear. To whom do you want me to start with Akashi-kun? Midorima-kun? Aomine-kun?" **He clapped in hands as if in realization. **"Oh, right, Murasakibara-kun have wronged you right? Should I start with him?"**

He then let the blunt side of the knife touch the redhead's neck. **"Ne, Akashi-kun, who should it be?"**

**-Obsession-**

The sound of door closing took the blonde from the world of unconsciousness. Eyelashes fluttered slowly as Kise gains consciousness. The dull pain at the back of his head reminds him of the events with Kuroko, but that thought didn't sink that fast in his mind. And when it did, panic filled his being and he abruptly tried to stand, only to realize that he was back is bound to the chair he's sitting on.

"**Damn,"** He cursed as checked around, acknowledging that he was still in the pale boy's room, but the said boy was nowhere in sight. It was when topaz orbs kept wandering that Kise noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room. There lay near the door was Murasakibara, bleeding forehead and unconscious, restrained with ropes just like him but clearly breathing.

He didn't know the events that occurred for things to have turned this way for the giant but he knew had to free himself and go to Akashi's side; at least, that's what his guts is telling him. He has to stop the madness and the obsession Kuroko is harbouring for his lover. He had to.

He searched and fumbled around in his seat. Not seeing anything sharp for his advantage, Kise tried to calm himself and think. Think. A knife is sharp, but he doesn't have one. What else could be considered sharp? He gets paper-cuts but that won't help on this one. On another note, the glass shower last time made a small cut… Glass…

"**The monitors!"** He said out loud. He could probably try to lift the chair and crash himself with it towards the numerous monitors of Kuroko's computer system. He then took a deep breath and prepared himself. **"It's off but I hope it's not plugged."**

**-Meaning of This-**

Kuroko just kept on asking who, just who should he start with. Akashi couldn't find the voice in him to say anything. Especially not a person's name.

"…**Kise-kun," **the pale boy blurted and Akashi wide-eyed at that. **"It's Kise-kun, isn't it? You love him already, don't you? I should really start from him."**

'_No, don't.'_ He mouthed but his voice never came with it.

"**It's his entire fault. This wouldn't have had to happen if he didn't come to our lives. Akashi-kun would still be mine if he didn't appear."**

'_Don't hurt him.'_ He mouthed again, his voice still not there and he felt the corner of his eyes forming tears.

"**The glass shower would have done it but Akashi-kun just had to save him… perhaps a different method would do it? Have him run over by a truck? Or have him kidnapped, and have the liberty of torturing him and disfigure that model face of his?"**

As the series of morbid plans came from the lips of the light blue-haired boy, Akashi could no longer take it. **"No! Don't touch Ryouta! Don't Tetsuya…"**

Finally being able to extract Akashi's voice made Kuroko euphoric. He smiled at him and inquired. **"Would you promise to be mine if I didn't hurt Kise-kun?"**

"…**Y-yes. Just don't do anything to him."** Akashi answered, resolved to protect the boy he loved at all cost.

It was not the answer he wanted to hear. **"So Kise-kun has that much influence on you. I really should kill him."**

"**No! Tetsuya! Wait, please!"**

"**Wait, what?"** That was rare. Akashi never pleaded in his whole life so Kuroko thought it was worth to listen to the boy.

"**I…"** The redhead breathed. He had to please this Tetsuya. He had to act. **"You're right, I was just playing around."** The next words made him hesitate but he did so, without wavering. **"I didn't love him. I like you Tetsuya."**

Those… those were the words Kuroko had been waiting for all his life. With those, he easily forgot their previous arguments. **"Akashi-kun…"**

"**Yes, you're the one I like."**

Kuroko was so happy, so happy it brought tears to his powder blue eyes. **"Really?"**

"**Yes, I like you, Tetsuya…" **Each word was said without flaw, but Akashi felt the burning sensation it left in his tongue for the lie.

"**I see. I love you too Akashi-kun. It should be Seijuurou now, isn't it?"** The pale teen giggled like a small child, getting all fuzzy at the moment. But then he realized.

"…**Why are you crying Seijuurou-kun?"** Only when Kuroko had mentioned them that the taller of the two realized that he was indeed crying. Why was he crying?

"**Oh, right. Sorry."** The apology was unexpected. **"This binds must have offended you. I shouldn't tie up a lover right? Let me take it off."** Kuroko smiled at him lovingly and unlocked the cuffs which freed his wrist.

It was his chance.

"**Tetsuya, I—"** What should he say in this kind-of situation. **"I want to kiss you. Can you close your eyes a bit?"** Akashi asked, he made his voice as suggestive as possible.

When Kuroko blushed at that, he knew he had won it. **"Anything for you."**

Eyelids closed and Akashi tucked a single lock by the boy's ear. Excitement bubbled in Kuroko but then after that, he found nothing happening.

"**Seijuuro—?" **He opened his eyes a bit to take a peek as to why the other was taking his time.

"**Wher—"** But then the boy was not there anymore. He saw the doorway open and went out. Kuroko saw how Akashi was sprinting away from him.

"…**So you lied to me?"** He murmured to himself as he held his knife tighter. **"Lies are not good." **He whispered to no one and started his pace in catching up to Akashi. **"I would have to punish you for that, Seijuurou."**

As Akashi ran away from the pale boy, there is only one thought that crossed his mind. _'I have to find Ryouta. I need to find him.'_

When Akashi saw a staircase leading up he took it. By the end of it, there was a door and he opened it. What he saw beyond the door surprised him. It was their dorms. And the door he just opened was supposed to be the storage room but not an underground basement. The blue-prints of the dorm he knew were false but that's unimportant now.

"**If you're not going to be mine, then just die. You don't need to worry Seijuurou, I'll soon come after you; I won't leave you alone in afterlife." **Kuroko said from behind him before he closed the door in haste and locked it from outside. The pale boy knocked viciously from the other side. **"You're mine. Even if you hide, I'll find you. I'll always come for you."**

Akashi slowly backed away and ran again when he bumped into someone by the corner. When he looked up who it was…

"**Ryouta!"** At the sight of familiar blonde, Akashi felt safe and launched himself right into the boy's arms.

Kise was surprised that they both loss their balance and fell into the floor. But even so, he held the smaller boy back. **"Akashicchi?"**

"**Ryouta,"** Akashi called the model's name with love and relief. He gave the taller boy a chaste kiss just to feel and know that this wasn't a dream.

"**Akashicchi, are you alright?"** Kise asked as soon as their lips parted, worrying so much for Akashi.

"**Yes, Ryouta."** The redhead replied immediately when he noticed that the taller teen was covered with cuts and all. "You're hurt?"

"**No, it's fine but Akashicchi these are…" **Kise noticed Akashi's appearance.

The boy looked violated. His clothes and hair are a mess.

There are red marks around his wrists, like he was tied or cuffed.

Along his jaw and neck are kiss marks. Fresh ones.

In his face, along his cheeks, there are evident tear paths.

"**Atsushi is… and Tetsuya have gone mad. I don't know what happened to them…"** Akashi started explaining but the words never sank in Kise's mind.

Akashi saw how the blonde's eyes wandered all over him, perhaps surveying what happened to him. Kise tried to fix Akashi's clothes up but it didn't erase the burning image in his mind. He touch the boy's neck, the hickeys didn't go away. He held the boy's wrist, running his thumb over the red marks, it didn't disappear.

Kise removed his necktie and breathed deeply as if suffocated by it. Akashi saw the worry and frustration in his lover's topaz orbs. **"I have to admit, I was scared. Ryouta, I—"**

He stopped speaking when Kise wrapped the necktie around both of his wrist and tied it up.

"**R-ryouta… what's the meaning of this?"**

**-Ryouta-**

"**I have to protect you… this happened because I let my guard down…" **Kise murmured as Akashi stared at him with fear. **"Forgive me Akashicchi but I have to hide you somewhere…"**

"**What in the world are you saying?"**

The blonde seems to ignore his words as he was held dearly. **"It's not like I don't understand Kurokocchi's sentiments, because if I didn't, I wouldn't put the tracking app on your phone."**

* * *

_**"Hmm…" **__Kuroko hummed as fumbled and pressed a few keystrokes to the phone. __**"What is it Tetsuya?"**__ The smaller boy closed the phone and handed it back. __**"Nothing Akashi-kun. You can have it back."**_

* * *

"**Or that audio bugs in your room. Only to come upon Kurokocchi's hidden cameras on the process."**

* * *

_**"What are you doing here in my room, Ryouta?"**__ He had to ask when he witnessed the blonde in the middle of his room when he came back, though they had no plans whatsoever._

* * *

"**All that I did, they're all meant to protect you. I'm sorry that you have to experience all those scary things. I was naïve to think that just those things were enough. This time I'll properly protect you."**

"**No… Ryouta, you're scaring me…"** The smaller boy found his voice dwindling as tears freely fall from mismatched orbs.

"**Shh. Don't cry, Akashicchi."** Kise kissed the tears away, but more flowed. **"I know it must have been really traumatic. But from now on it's just you and me. I'll do everything as you say like always—"**

"**Please let go of me." **He asked of him, of the boy he loved.

"…**except for that, I can't grant that request. I have hide –lock- you up or all those bugs will be attracted again to you."**

Akashi adamantly shook his head. This was not happening. **"Ryouta…"**

"**I love you, Akashicchi. You're like a beautiful red flower that I have to put in a glass case to protect. I have to lock you up so no one could taint you, to keep you safe. Don't worry, I'll dispose of those that threaten to keep us apart."**

He had always been a good judge of character. He had always been right. He had always believed that it was going to be fine… so when did he make a mistake? How did things turn out like this?

"**You are mine Akashicchi, as I am yours. We will be together from now on till forever."** _Forever._

**-Bird in a Cage-**

Akashi lay there in the bed lifelessly: his hands bound, mouth gagged and looking-like in the brink of death. Kise is by his side, wiping the cold sweat forming in his forehead, completely concerned.

It was inevitable.

A week ago, Akashi suddenly got ill and weak, and he would faint most of the time, causing the blonde to panic each time it happens. **"You look so pale now, I'm really worried. Your fever had spike again. Do you want some water?"**

As the blonde offered a bottle of water, Akashi weakly shook his head. **"No? But you haven't been drinking or eati—"**

He didn't want water; he didn't need food or anything. He was obviously suffering from something… perhaps dehydration, hunger or infection; he wasn't even sure what. But the redhead didn't care about those; he hated the fact that he had loved this Kise. Really, where did it all go wrong?

As these thoughts come across Akashi's mind, tears just start to flow on their own.

"**Oh no, please don't cry. No, no, it's going to be okay, please don't cry, it pains me to see you cry." **Kise showered him reassuring kisses, which stopped being reassuring since the blonde locked him up here. **"Does it hurt somewhere? Where does it hurt? I guess it's useless to ask you if you're gagged."**

Kise seems to ponder for a minute before speaking. **"If you promise not to bite like last time, I could take it off. As much as I like the pain you inflict on me, if you bite too hard, my skin will tear off." **Akashi nodded, there isn't much he could do anyway. The model smiled gently at him before removing the gag off his mouth.

"**There. Does it feel less constricting? Do you feel better?"** Kise caressed his hair, he would have found that endearing before but now… **"Ryouta… I…"**

He wasn't able to finish as a coughing fit attacked him. The taller of the two tried to sit him up, trying to smooth his breathing by tapping his back, all the while feeling anxious. **"You really don't look too good. You're fever hasn't gone done no matter what medicine I use. I need you to tell me exactly what you feel or I won't know what to do. I'm scared Akashicchi, I don't know what I'm doing wrong." **

Kise was near to tears as he pleaded. Akashi thought it was funny that the model said that he didn't know what he was doing wrong. Both of them looked so much worse than hell now.** "Please…"**

"**Yes?" **In the softest of voice, the blonde replied to him. **"I'll do anything Akashicchi wishes. Except for letting you out, okay?"**

The smaller teen just took this time to stare, to observe his lover. His topaz eyes showed concern for his welfare, but there is still that hint of madness in them. _Was the boy he loved beyond redemption now? _Akashi wanted to cry again at this thought. But he felt completely dried up. So instead… **"Please let me die."**

The statement was not like the Akashi that Kise knows. Akashi stood proud, strong and capable, so after hearing such desperate words, it scared Kise. **"No, no, no… No, I won't let you die. Please just tell me where it hurts; where are you suffering? I won't let you die. I won't lose you… I love you so much, I don't want to lose you."**

"**Ryouta,"**

Kise adamantly shook his head in denial. **"Please don't ask me to let you die. It hurts Akashicchi, don't abandon me… Don't leave me alone…"** Tears flowed from yellow orbs.

"**I can't help it Ryouta, I'm dying already." **He leaned a little and kissed the tears away from Kise's eyes.

Akashi finally understood Kise's so-called love. Maybe he already did when Kise first showed his obsession to him. Because if he didn't, then why didn't he shout that day? They were at the dorms; perhaps Aomine or Midorima would hear him and aid him. But the thing is, he didn't. He let himself be locked up. As much as he wanted to for being locked up against his will, he couldn't hate him. He loved— no, He _still_ loves him.

"**But I won't forgive you if you let me die alone…" **A crazy smile came past his face. **"So Ryouta, let's die together."**

* * *

End Notes:

*Seventeen – is an actual teen fashion magazine in Japan.  
*Mary's – Mary's Fancy Chocolates. I'm not sure if this is exclusive in Japan or international, but there is a chocolatier like that. (I thought of using a world-known shop like Godiva but I prefer things that I have tried than those that I haven't.)

* * *

End Rant: I wonder what you thought when the characters slowly changed from in-character to yandere? This fic was supposed to scare you. **Did it scare you?** (Please answer this, I would like to know whether I fail in this kind of genre…)

Did you think that the title was pertaining to Kise rather than Akashi? During Mukkun's and Kuroko's yandere moments, did you wish that Kise saves Akashi? Did you breathe a relief when he did, only to take it back in by the end? Who would have thought that even Kise was screwed-up in the head? xDDD

Why did I decide to create such a dark-themed fic? Well, I'm actually bothered by the fact that some people consider Akashi as the ultimate yandere, and there are also those who hate him because he's 'scary' and/or 'yandere.'

In my opinion, Akashi does have certain moments that he could qualify as yandere, but in the end, he still doesn't get to be one. I would like to emphasize the difference between a true-yandere from what-not in this fic, since I firmly believe that Akashi belongs to the latter. Besides, there are different kinds of yandere and all~!

Hate me? Love me? :3


End file.
